


Delusions

by M3tt3m



Series: Twisted Ten [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Kinda, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, One-Sided Relationship, Plot Twists, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Crush, With A Twist, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: a simple day in the life of Ten, follow him as he go to work and hang out with the other members. well kinda, there's a twist.maybe not for those with a weak stomach but there's nothing graphic in the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat, read with caution. maybe not for those with a weak stomach, but it doesn't contain anything graphic.  
> cross posted to aff

Ten was skipping on his way to work the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. Ten loved his job it wasn’t terribly demanding and he got to be around his friends for most of the day. You see Ten worked as a janitor/receptionist of sorts, he would make sure no one that wasn’t supposed to go in didn’t get in. He cleaned bits of pieces here and there, toilets and the sort, he also made sure that the outside areas were as they should be. His favorite part was taking care of the outside areas, you see, that’s where most of the residents hung out. He loved talking with them all day and just being around them in a comfortable silence. They were his friends of sort, something he didn’t have many of outside work. He tried not to speak too much to them if there were other people around, having gotten weird stares from the ‘researchers’ before. It was a fairly large outside area, a small farm basically. So the chances of there being others around was usually slim and there always seemed to be even fewer people around on the warmer days. Ten didn’t really understand why, but it just gave him more time to spend talking with friends with no people around. He got to the gate and punched in his code and got to work. He set his buzzer in his belt so if anyone wanted to get in and pushed the ‘doorbell’ he would be able to hear it no matter where he was. He first had to check on all the residents, his favorite part, before he could get to keeping the area pristine. 

His favorite was Johnny, he was just so tall and handsome, and kind to him. Johnny would tell him corny jokes and joke around with some really smooth pickup lines, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Johnny was stuck here Ten would have totally taken him up on some of them. Ten made his way over to his handsome friend and they started chatting a bit about their days, Ten was the one keep up most of the conversation but that was just sort of how it was around here. But Ten really didn’t mind, he had always been a bit of a chatterbox so it wasn’t really ever a problem. Johnny was looking a bit thin but seemed lively enough, so Ten didn’t worry. They always looked a bit thin after having been here for a while. Especially if they were in the sun as much as Johnny was. 

Soon Ten had to say good bye to Johnny and get on with checking on the others. Taeyong was next, taeyong was a bit shy but had started opening up to Ten recently and was really starting to show Ten what was on his insides. Taeyong was also a really good looking guy, if it hadn’t been for Johnny Ten would have probably been head over heels for him. He had great bone structure Ten noted, his jaw was just so sharp and masculine. Ten made sure no one had mess around Taeyong because he knew how much messes bothered him and then moved on to the next resident. 

Mark was a great guy, always laughing at Ten’s jokes and was a really talented boy, but Ten always felt sad when he saw him. He was so young and just seemed out of place here, the others where all at least a few years older than him. Mark was where he usually hung out, laying and enjoying the sun on the concrete. Close to where Jaehyun was floating around in a small pool, they were chatting about something or the other in English when Ten approached and were quick to include Ten in their little conversation. In another pool beside Jaehyun was Taeil but instead of floating was Taeil diving. Ten really didn’t get the appeal of diving but day after day was Taeil in the water diving, and he had gotten extremely good at holding his breath. So Ten assumed that there were benefits to the seemingly useless activity. Taeil rarely spared more than a few minutes to chat with Ten but he still counted him as a dear friend regardless of how much time they actually spent together. 

Not far away was Winwin looking quite discontent in the sun, he was already quite burnt so the sun was just irritating his skin even more. Ten often suggested that he just found another place to sit where he could be in the shade but day after day Winwin was back in the same spot under the glaring sun. Ten mostly spent his time with Winwin teasing the boy about his obvious crush on Yuta, he never denied it but he never confirmed it either. He continued on towards Yuta a few minutes later, he really had to complete his rounds soon, having spent way too much time speaking to Johnny. Yuta was a bit further way from the others with doyoung, Yuta just enjoyed the shade and foresty surroundings than the concrete and pools. Doyoung was just there for the animals, Yuta and Ten always enjoyed teasing doyoung about his very prominent bunny teeth. The teeth had only become even more obvious when the animals had been around the night before, the permanent grin on his face couldn’t hide the adorable teeth. Ten and Doyoung loved teasing each other it was all in good fun and neither ever got mad at the other for their little jabs. After a few scathing comments with Doyoung, Ten check the remaining residents the one he wasn’t as close with and went on his way back to the main rooms. There wasn’t anything on the grounds that needed cleaning so he thought he better go sit by the gate, there should be a research team on the way anyway. The day went by quickly, in the breaks between the research teams Ten would wander around the grounds talking to his friends and at other times be cleaning up after some of the recently left residents. He had to admit he had been quite sad when Hansol had left last month, it had been quite hard to clean up after him and knowing he wouldn’t be seeing his friend again. But thankfully he hadn’t been one of his really close friends today, it had been an older lady Ten had never really gotten along with. It was getting close to closing time, so it time for his last round of the day. He took the other way around so he could finish and spend as much time as he could with Johnny before leaving. He nodded to the night guards and picked up his belongings before leaving, though not before sending a last longing look in Johnny’s direction. 

After the doors to Seoul Anthropology Research Facility closed behind Ten, the two night guards turned to each other. 

“That boy is so strange, he kinda freaks me out…”

“I know what you mean, who looks that happy to be working in a body farm?”

“yes! Those corpses freak me the fuck out, and it stinks here!” 

“Did you see the look he sent the farm? Gives me chills, it was like he was longing after something in there?” 

*shudder *

**Author's Note:**

> so did you figure out the twist before the end? tell me in the comments :) have a lovely day :)  
> If there's anyone confused by what the twist was, a body farm is a place where decomposition is being researched/observed often in different conditions. Meaning that all the residents are dead.


End file.
